Children
by Lady Yuskreven
Summary: **Completed**!!*Yaoi*Quistis drove the children to their new school. Griever Leonhart met the twins Dustyn and Kirsten Almasy. The trio will try to put Seifer and Squall together, with their friend's help.(SquallXSeifer)
1. Chapter 1

It's me again! With a new story. Yeah I know, I hadn't finish Just For yet, but it's really hard to concentrate on it with my ten years old sister always asking me if she can use my laptop. Grrrrr. Anyway. The story takes place almost eighteens years after the war.

Enjoy!

Author: Lady Yuskreven.

Pairings: Seifer x Squall, Irvine x Quistis, Selphie x Zell, Raijin x Fuujin, Rinoa x…. Whoever.

Warnings: Story full of mistakes. Abuse. Rinoa bashing.

Disclaimers: I don't own Squaresoft characters. Gabriel, Kirsten, Madyson, Dustyn and Griever come from my imagination. I don't own Griever's name either. (Can we say that?)

Chapter 1

"Mommy? Can I have a candy? Mommy? Do we really have to go there? Mommy? I need to go to pee… Mommy? Griever's looking strange at me… Mommy?"

"Quistis, tell him to shut up for hyne's sake!"

"Oh! Aunt Quistis! Griever's been naughty!!"

"Hello girls…"

"Gabriel, they're eighteens…"

"So?"

"Quistis, do you really needed to procreate with Irvine Kinneas? His genes sucks, you know?"

She sighed to herself, trying to remember why in hell she accepted to carry the children to school. Oh yes. Selphie was sick. She should pay her something. How can she take care of all of them like that? Fortunately, today was their first day in their new school. She only had to leave them there and pick them up at 5pm.

It wasn't that she hated children. On the contrary, she loved them a lot, but…

Behind her, she could hear Gabriel chatting with Madyson. Griever was right about something: Irvine's genes were damn too strong. A tall boy about fifteen years old with blonde long hair and beautiful violet/blue eyes. Always thinking about ladies and guns. And Madyson Dintch wasn't better. She was a hyperactive little blonde with a childish face who had a passion for stuffed animals. When the two were together, you could say hell was on earth.

At least, there was Griever Leonhart. He was nice and quiet, even if each time he went to see his mother in Galbadia, he come back with bad habits. But his father could easily take care of that. 

Finally, Quistis saw the private school. Matron decided to build it some months after the war. It was little, bright, and just what they needed. She stopped the car, much to Madyson and Gabriel's disappointment. 

Griever opened the door car and headed to the school garden, soon followed by Madyson humming a school song. Quistis looked back at her son who finally gave up. He went out of the car with misery written on his face. It didn't take a long time to brighten up, though. His smile went back as soon as he saw two young girls walking side by side toward the building.

Quistis chuckled softly before following the children. Once in the school, she took a quick glance at it. The walls were mostly white, with blue frames. There were plenty of different flowers. In a word, it was simple but didn't need extra.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Gabriel.

"We have to see the director."

"Directors suck."

Hearing Gabriel's statement, a young boy glared at him. He was quite tall, with grey hairs and rude green eyes. Next to him was a girl, about the same height; the only difference with the boy was her hairs and eyes colour. She had long blond hairs with two bright reddish eyes. They remind Quistis of somebody, but she couldn't define whom.

The girl approached them, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hi. My name is Kirsten. You're new here?"

"My name is Quistis Treepes- Kinneas, please to meet you. This is Griever Leonhart, Madyson Dintch and Gabriel Kinneas. It would be their first day in this school."

"And I'm sure I'm going to like it a lot" said Gabriel, grabbing her hand to kiss it.

Griever rolled his eyes, while Madyson bounced. The grey-haired boy didn't seem to be please about that. He came closer to them, still glaring at Gabriel. The girl turned to him, laughing softly.

"This is my brother, Dustyn." She came closer to Gabriel and whispered, "Don't play with him, he barks AND bites."

Dustyn and Griever both rolled their eyes in the same time. There was something disturbing in Dustyn's eyes. 

"Excuse-me, but do you know where is the director of this school?"

Dustyn made a disgusted face before answering.

"Of course we know where he is. He's our father. Or so they say."

"DUSTYN. KEEP your bad MOOD for YOU, PLEASE!" hissed Kirsten before kicking her brother in the ribs. Quistis gasped at this, causing all the children to look at her questioningly. Gabriel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, mom? You seems a lil' bit paler than usual."

"Yes, I'm okay. Could we see your father, Kirsten?"

"No prob'. Follow me, ma'am. But maybe we should go in the infirmary first? It is true that you're pale."

"Thank you but I'm fine. Don't worry."

Kirsten nodded. She leaded them to the teacher's room. Some people were talking around a table while a man was taping on the computer in the back. Kirsten waved her hand in front of him to catch his attention.

"Dad, there's a woman here for you."

"Kitty, you shouldn't call me 'dad' in school, you know that. And if is it one of your silly idea to find me a girlfriend, you know it's useless."

"Well, **mister**, you know as well that you shouldn't call me **Kitty** in school **either**. Plus, for the idea, it's not because you're **gay** that it's **useless**. It seemed that you're not **as** gay **as** you want us to believe since **we are here**." Retorted Kirsten frowning. She definitely had something to do with the grey-haired woman Quistis had in mind.

The man intrigued her too. The voice was far too familiar. And those blond spiky hairs… She saw it too many times to not remember.

"Seifer?"

The man turned toward her, eyes wide open.

"Quistis? How…"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, none of them knowing what to do or say. Then Seifer lift up from his seat to hug her. She return the hug, laughing. Kirsten looked at the others, who were looking at each other. Gabriel pointed a finger up. 

"Mom? Could we have some explanation here or you've decided we were for dying dumb?"

The two blondes released their hug. Quistis then introduced each of the children to Seifer. Afterwards, Kirsten took the other for a tour, giving Quistis some time to talk with Seifer. 

" Why?" she finally asked. Seifer looked down at her, understanding the unspoken. Why he never came back. Why he never gave any signs he was still alive. He sighed loudly.

"After the war, I spent some time in Balamb, with fuujin and Raijin. They have opened a fisher shop there. Do you know they got married seventeen years ago?"

"Now, yes. But… they're something I don't understand… The children… They are fuujin's too, aren't they?"

Seifer smirked. "They look like her a lot, huh? Kirsten the most…Well… It's a kind of gift Raijin and Fuu gave me. After the war, I was… kind of depressed. I tried to take my life many times but unfortunately, they always found me before the no return point." Seifer stopped to swallow, and then begin to play with his hands putting his thought in order.  Quistis find it was really courageous of him to confess it. She realized how much he had matured over the years. She stopped her thought to give him her full attention.

" One night, we went to a pub to celebrate my birthday. We get pretty drunk and I… slept with Fuu. One month later, a doctor announced her she was pregnant. I felt guilty and told them I was gonna pay for the abortion but she refused it. She told me Raijin and her had had already taken a decision about it. 

"She would give birth to them, but I'll have to take care of them. They said it would be good for me to have somebody to take care of. I must admit they were right. The children arrival changed my life.

"After a while, I decided it would be better to have my own place. I left Dustyn and Kirsten with their mother, and went here looking for a job. That's when I found Matron. She gave me this job, and help me to find a new house."

Quistis couldn't help but feel sorry for him. They should have been there for him. But they were too busy rebuilding everything. At least, he was happy now, or he seemed to be. And the children were in good health.

"I'm sure you're a good father."

"I had to. Fuu threatened me to kick my ass so hard I'll see stars if something happen to her babies."

They laughed as the bell rung. 

"Time to go…" explained Seifer.

"Yeah." She hugged him again and waved at the children before leaving the school.

On the way back, she wondered if she should talk the others about it. It could be funny to see how they'll react.

There.

Hope you like it! Write me back and tell me if I should….

                                                            GAME OVER

                                                                   Or

                                                             CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! The action begin! Enjoy!  
  
Author: Lady Yuskreven.  
  
Pairings: Seifer x Squall, Irvine x Quistis, Selphie x Zell, Raijin x   
Fuujin, Rinoa x… Whoever.  
  
Warnings: Story full of mistakes. Abuse. Rinoa bashing.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Squaresoft characters. Gabriel, Kirsten,   
Madyson, Dustyn and Griever come from my imagination. I don't own   
Griever's name either. (Can we say that?)  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dustyn:  
  
Once the woman gone, I take a better look to the new ones. There's   
something disturbing about them. First, the girl is damn too   
stressing, always bouncing around like kangaroo. Secondly, I saw a   
strange _expression on the dark-haired boy's face when the woman   
introduced dad to them. Thirty, for the blonde… Can he stop looking   
at Kitty like that?!  
  
I don't mind my sis having a boyfriend, but she worth a better one   
than him.  
  
The bell rings again, meaning we have to go in class. I curse dad   
under my breath to be the director. No way to escape.   
  
Kitty smiles at me, knowing what I have in thought. She always does.   
There's a bond relating us. We're twins remember?  
  
Anyway. I head to the classroom, taking Kitty along with me. No way   
I'm gonna leave her with those freaky guys. She soon tries to loosen   
my grip and stuck her tongue at me before take her seat. The freaky   
blonde seat next to her, fucking too much to my disappointment. I let   
them be and take my seat at the back. I don't like to be too close to   
the teacher's desk. Not because he's my father actual boyfriend.   
  
Just because, you know… there's another difference between my sis and   
me. She's the working one. For my part, I hate studying. I don't see   
what she find interesting in it. Anyway. Why should I care?  
  
As I grumble seeing the blonde asking my sis' phone number, the dark-  
haired boy sits next to me. He hadn't said anything since he walks   
off of the car, making me wonder if he's mute or something.  
  
"The cat eats your tongue?" I hate nervous people, but I mistrust the   
quiet ones. You never know what they had on mind.  
  
  
He lifts up his icy blue eyes to me, saying nothing. Damn this guy is   
kind of hot. Almost transparent eyes, pale skin, dark hairs.   
Leonhart, huh? I see why dad still has a thing for the man…   
  
"I repeat. Does your cat eat your tongue?"  
  
"Fuck you" he grumbles. I arche my eyebrows surprised, but soon a   
grin is playing on my lips.  
  
"It's an invitation?"   
  
He looks at me, a disgusted _expression crossing his face quickly.   
  
" You're gay?"  
  
"More like bisexual. It's funnier."  
  
I laugh, causing him to roll his eyes. He's really cute when he does   
that.   
  
"So. We should make it again. My name's Dustyn Almasy."  
  
"I'm Griever Leonhart."  
  
"Wasn't there a `Heartissy' or something somewhere?"  
  
"Heartilly. No. There isn't. Didn't wanted to keep such a fucking   
name."  
  
"Wow. I've never heard so much bad words in so little time. The   
President's grand-son isn't supposed to be a model?"  
  
"Fuck you".   
  
"Take care of what you say. It could happen."  
  
"… Whatever."  
  
I laugh hearing the "Leonhart's speech TM" as dad call it.   
  
"I see. Problems with your mother?"  
  
"She's a bitch."  
  
I shrug.   
  
"My mom only talks to me like I am a soldier. DUSTYN. CLEAN. ROOM.   
NOW. And the worse is Kirsten turn to be the same, but   
blended. `DUSTYN. SHUT. UP. I'd like to finish Terry's dissection in   
peace."  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"My hamster. Kitty had in mind to be a Biologist. But instead of   
trying on Pooky, HER hamster, she used MINE. But I took my revenge   
and gave Pooky to gladiator."  
  
"Gladiator?"  
  
I turn my head toward him, smiling amusingly.  
  
"My dad's dog. You know those really big ones?"  
  
He scoffs before bursting in laugh, soon followed by me. The teacher   
reminds us to be quiet, but we can't stop. He then threatens us to   
send us at my dad's office. The teacher come in front of us, both   
hands on his hips and scold us, becoming as red as a tomato. My   
twisted imagination creates an image of my father fucking a giant   
tomato and I laugh more. Not able to stop, I grab Griever by the arm   
and take him out of the class. Once out, I tell him what I had in   
mind and the laughs grow bigger and bigger.   
  
That's the moment my dad chooses to walk in the corridor. And he   
doesn't seemed to be pleased.  
  
"Hi… Dad… Everything's fine, huh? He…"  
  
"What are you doing in the corridor during class time?"  
  
"Well, hum, you see, Griever and I had a talk… and we talked and… we   
talked. That's when we begun to laugh, and… Fuck I'm not good in   
making apologizes."  
  
He and Griever shake their heads, agreeing with me. Shit. Fuck them   
all.   
  
"It's your fault too! Why do you have to be with a man like that? You   
could have better taste, no?"  
  
"I broke up three weeks ago, Dustyn. Good time you realized."  
  
I see a flash of regret in his eyes. Good job, Dustyn. Hurt him. I   
know someone whose going to make me black her boots just for the   
pleasure to beat the shit out of me just after. Why did mom had to   
give birth to twins? MM… That's mean Kitty and I should find him a   
new boyfriend… I wonder if Griever's dad… I'll talk to him later.  
  
"Sorry dad."  
  
"That's okay. What am I going to do with you two, now? And what am I   
going to say to Griever's dad?"  
  
"Oh come on Dad! You're not going to punish us the first day, are   
you? Why not forgetting all that and starting again?"  
  
Dad stares at me a loooong time with narrowed eyes, but I sustaine   
it. Finally he give up. I knew he never had patience. Thanks to mom,   
I have a lot.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thank Dad. Come on Griever. We could go in the training center."  
  
"You have a training center here?"  
  
"Of course! Come, I'll.."  
  
"Wait a sec', you two. I never said you were free."  
  
  
************************~***~**~*@*~**~***~*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like it! Review and tell me if I should….  
  
GAME OVER  
Or  
CONTINUE  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Okay well. So now I'm in france. It's really different from the   
little place I come from but.. Well.   
I decided I should finally finish some of my fics. I begun by this   
one, and I'll be working after on the next and final chapter   
of "just for", which will be called "Eyes like yours".  
All this to say that I don't have a good impression for this fic.   
The beginning was kind of good, but I think the end will be… shit. I   
mean too simple. Anyway it's the case for this chapter. Tell me what   
you think. And do not worry. The final chapter of this one will be   
better! (or so I hope…^_^)  
  


  
Chapter 3:  
  
Squall:   
  
It's nearly 5:30 pm when Griever come back. Or I should say throw   
his bag across the room, burst in the office, and fall in the   
furthest chair from the door. I look up from my papers.   
  
"Bad time?"  
  
"Fuck them all."  
  
I sigh. Each time I sent Griever to his mother place, he comes back   
angrier than before. And I have to work on him again.   
  
"What's going on?"  
"I met this guy in school, Dustyn. He's cool, but because of him, we   
had to clean the whole kitchen. And I swear I won't eat there   
anymore!"  
  
I can't repress a chuckle. He looks at me, anger in his eyes. But   
then he relaxes and smiles.   
  
"So you find a friend.. That's good…"  
  
"Yes, I suppose… But…"  
  
I look up at him, fully concerned.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Have you ever had strange thoughts about a boy?"  
  
What the…  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Listen dad, I'm not saying I'm gay. It's just… well it's a really   
nice man. And he's gorgeous. You hadn't date any woman since my   
mother, and I was wondering if you could be gay."  
  
"…"  
  
He looks at me, a rare smile playing on his lips. I, for my part,   
have some difficulties to register what he just said. Had he just   
asked me if I was … Gay?  
  
"Why are you asking me that?"  
  
"Because I want to know the truth. Because I want you to know the   
truth. So I decided you should come with me tomorrow in school."  
  
"In school? And why? What is so important in your school?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Saying that, he stands up, grabs his bag and went out of my office.   
I can't trust my ears. My own son just asked me if I was gay. And   
he's planning something to find the truth. Well… I must say I'm   
curious to see what he had in that little head of his…  
  
Griever:  
  
First part of the plan: completed.  
  
Now, second part.  
  
It's nearly 9 am when we finally stop in front of the school. I   
know dad is a little nervous, even if he doesn't show it. But I know   
better. I can read him as easily he can read me. And even better   
than him. Because he doesn't know what I had in mind.   
  
I spent most of yesterday afternoon talking with Dustyn. I get to   
know him better, as well as his family. I don't know why, but it   
felt nice to be with him. He's so different from Gabriel and   
Madyson… I could talk about anything with him. Talk about my   
problems with my mother, talk about my feeling of loneliness, about   
the bitterness of life… he simply seat there, and he listen. That's   
something new for me.   
  
So we talked the whole afternoon. I told me my secrets, and he told   
me his.  
  
And I felt so good near him.   
  
And I kissed him.  
  
He kissed back, and for a long moment, when our lips finally parted,   
we were just looking in each other's eyes.   
  
Then he begun to laugh lightly. At first, I felt embarrassed, and a   
bit hurt. But he took my chin in his hand and looked at me with his   
beautiful emerald eyes. He surprised me when he told me my father   
and his father did the same when they were the same age.   
But because of the GFs, my father forgot his promise.   
That why his father became such a bully. He couldn't accept the fact   
Squall didn't love him anymore, worse… Squall didn't remember to   
have been in love with Seifer.   
Dustyn explained me the "romantic dream". Seifer wanted to conquer   
my father back. To be whole again. That was the promise Ultimecia   
made to Seifer.  
  
I asked him if his father still had a crush on my father.  
  
"No. It's not a simple crush. It's love." That was his reply.  
  
So I decided to do something for my father. Don't ask me why. I   
don't know myself. Maybe because he's my father, and I love him. I   
want him to be happy.   
  
Now, I'm guiding him to Seifer's office. Dustyn and Kirsten look at   
me knowingly, smiling. She opens the door, while I turn toward my   
father.  
  
"Go in. Your destiny's waiting for you."  
  
He studies me for a while, trying to read me, to find a clue on   
what's going on. Come on Dad. Trust me, you won't regret it.   
  
"Go in, Dad. Please."


	4. Chapter 4

Finished!!! Finally!!! For the first time in my life i finish a   
fic!!! What a beautiful day!!!!  
^_^  
  
Enjoy it!  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
I look at my son again, looking for something on his beautiful face.   
But I find nothing to help me.  
  
"Go in, Dad. Please."  
  
It seems so important for him.   
  
I nod, then walk in.   
  
In the back of the office, sat in a big chair, there's a blond   
haired man, talking on the phone. I stop in mid-track, realizing who   
he is.   
  
"Seifer?"  
  
he jumps before standing up. Then he turns towards me, surprise to   
see me here written all over his face.  
  
"Squall? What are you doing here?"  
  
Squall… not Leonhart… I frown at this one.  
  
"…"  
  
He narrows his eyes, before adding.  
  
"Oh… Yeah. You're coming for what I've done to your boy yesterday.   
Listen, Commander, your son was laughing during the classroom and I   
had no other choice than to ……"  
  
It's funny to hear him talk about discipline. But he had mistaken my   
frown. I'm not here for what happened yesterday. I'm here for… Why   
am I here? Because my son asked me to. But why? I vaguely listen him   
any more, preoccupied by the reason I'm here. I don't understand.   
Griever was talking about me being gay, about a gorgeous man… Must   
have been talking about Seifer… Yes it's true that he's gorgeous…   
The light behind him plays on his muscles, making a halo of golden   
hairs behind his head.  
He's so gorgeous…  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
*nineteen years before *  
  
The night is full of stars. Like always, I'm standing there, in the   
mountains near Balamb Garden, memorising this beautiful sight.   
Suddenly, I hear something behind me. I grab my gunblade, in case of   
a monster. A boy stares at me, both hand up.  
  
"Caution Leonhart… You could hurt somebody easily with that thing…"  
  
I smile.   
  
"Hello Seifer."  
  
I sit down, and he came next to me, looking at the night. He places   
a hand on mine, but I do nothing. I don't know what he had in mind,   
but he's acting strangely around me since some days.   
  
I feel something warm and wet licking my cheek. I jump away, eyes   
wide open.  
  
"Seifer?! What are you doing, for Hyne's sake!?"  
  
he looks down, his face lightly red from… embarrassment? Shame? I'm   
sure I saw hurt in his beautiful eyes, looking like cat's one under   
the moonlight.   
  
"I'm sorry. I… I don't know why I've done that. Could you forgive   
me?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
his eyes stares at me, happy. But for a second, I see something in   
it… Lust, desire… Love? Could Seifer be in love with… me?  
  
"Seifer? Are you gay?"  
  
He jumps back.  
  
"Wha.. No!! No I'm not!! What in hell made you think that?"  
  
"Well…You just licked my cheek with your tongue so…"  
  
He looks at me, frightened. For the first time of my life, I see the   
real Seifer: a frightened boy, fearing of being rejected by he   
others, as he had been his whole life. On this point, I understand   
him.   
  
"Squall.. please… keep that for you, okay? Do it for me…You know   
people don't like me… What would they do to me if they knew…"  
  
"So you're gay, right?"  
  
"No… Well.. I don't know. There's only one man who I feel attracted   
by…"  
  
"…"  
  
He lifts his head, and come closer to me. I can feel his breath on   
my skin, his lips slightly brushing mine… then our lips touch.. one   
hand is on my back. The other in my hair… At the beginning, I stay   
still, not knowing what to do. I could be disgusted to be kissed by   
another man. But strangely…I feel complete… it's like… heaven.   
Hesitantly, I begin to kiss back. For a moment, there is nothing.   
Nothing more than Seifer, his hand all over me, his sweet tongue in   
my mouth, his lips bruising mine, the overwhelming taste of him.   
Nothing but him and me under a full moon night.  
  
Finally, our lips break apart, but we keep the eye contact. Then I   
let myself fall in his arms, enjoying the fact of being hold by him.  
  
"I love you" he whispers in my ears.  
  
I look at him, not knowing what to say. I feel something for him,   
yes. But is it Love? Love is such a big word… such a big thing…  
  
"…"  
  
He takes my chin with his hand, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.  
  
"I don't ask you to love me back. I just wanted you to know it."  
  
I nod, before adding.  
  
"I'm not sure for now. But I promise you I'll tell you when I will."  
  
He nods. Then he pulls me into an embrace, and we watch the moon   
together.  
  
"And I promise you to stay your friend no matter what."  
  
Later, I forget about everything…   
I remember now telling him I'll stay his friend no matter what. And   
I forget. But not him. That must be why he turned like that.   
I told him so because I could feel his fear of loneliness, of   
rejection…   
And I rejected him.  
Now I understand why he changed so much. It was all my fault… My   
poor Seifer… I make you suffer so much… And now I realize that I   
don't want you to suffer anymore… I just want to help you, hold you,   
kiss you… I want you… I love you…  
  
"I love you too…"  
  
He stares at me, shocked.   
  
"What have you said?"  
  
I approach him, but he makes no move. Softly, I grab his face in my   
hands, and guide his head toward mine. I kiss him softly. He's so   
bewildered that my tongue finds no resistance and slide easily in   
his mouth. He doesn't kiss back, but I don't mind. Finally, but   
reluctantly, I let him breath, and rest my head on his shoulder,   
both arms around his muscled torso.  
  
"I say I love you too".  
  
I look up to see tears falling from his eyes. He's smiling, and it's   
the most beautiful smile I ever saw on those lips. He grabs my chin   
and kisses me deeply, and I kiss back. I can feel his happiness   
radiating from him, flowing in and all over me like giants waves.   
  
"Oh… Squall… I…"  
  
"Shh… we will have all the time to talk later… For now.. just enjoy   
this moment."  
  
"So you'll stay with me?"  
  
"for now and forever."  
  
**The en…**  
Dustyn: No no wait a sec!!! It's not the end!!  
Lady: Oh? Sorry…  
Dustyn:  
  
It's been one year since Griever exposed me his plan. One year since   
Squall and my dad are together.   
My father had been re-integrate at Balamb-G, and Kitty and me have   
followed. It's kind of strange to live in this place. It's huge. But   
it's more annoying than before. I keep going in school… but now all   
my teachers are my father's friends!!!!! How do you want me to skip   
class that way?!? This place is hell!!! I want to go out! Pease   
somebody help me!!!  
  
"Dustyn shut the fuck up!!! Everybody staring at us!!"  
  
"it's not my fault!"  
  
"DUSTYN" shoot my mother. Wow. I hate when she hold the "shut up or   
suffer the consequences" glare…  
  
Well okay I know a church is not a good place for that kind of   
things but…  
  
"Look, he's coming."  
  
At the back of the hallway, Squall appears with Griever next to him.   
Both of them are dressed in a white suit. Personally, I think black   
would have been better. It match with Griever's hairs…  
  
They climb on the stage, where this funny guy, Laguna is waiting   
with my father whose grinning ears to ears. I've never seen my   
father so happy. And I'd like to know what this man has. Seems to be   
really good. Laguna begin to speak, and some time after, my father   
takes a silver- gold ring from the cushion my sister's holding and   
places it on Squall's finger. Squall then takes the golden ring and   
do the same, and everyone cheers up, wishing bless and happiness to   
the new married.  
  
  
The END.  
  
***********************************^_^*******************************  
  
Well it's not as good as I expected it to be. I just wanted to   
finish one of my fic for once.   
Nonetheless, I hope you like it!!!  
  



End file.
